Tanz der Toten
by schwarze-kinder-slytherins
Summary: Harrys verschwinden kann Dumbledore gerade noch so vertuschen, doch sein auftauchen ein Jahr später, als völlig neuer Mensch, bringt den alten Mann völlig aus dem Konzept. Aber auch die Schüler sind sprichwörtlich verwirrt. Was war mit ihrem Harry passier
1. Kapitel 1

Hallo Leute -Wink, wink-

Sodalla, hier ist endlich mal etwas Neues von mir. Was soll ich sagen. sich am Kopf kratz Ihm Moment weiß ich noch nicht so recht worauf das alles laufen soll, aber das wird sich bestimmt bald ändern. Schließlich habe ich das immer geschafft.

**Dicslaimer:** Pfeif Hier gehört alles bekannte JKR...

**Warning: Slash**, Hauptparing **DM/HP** und noch so ein paar andere. **Darkfic,** in dem Sinne das Harry auf die Dunkle Seite Wechselt**, OOC, **dasüblich,** C-Dead, **ich kann nicht anderes, ein paar werden sterben müssen T-T Und vielleicht sollte das hier auch gewarnt werde, ich kenne **keins der Bücher**, **ebenso wenig **wie die **Filme.**

Ach ja, und meine **Rechtschreibung ist Mies** . Nichts für können. Ich bräuchte noch ne Beta, kleinlaut frag...

_**Tanz der Toten**_

_- Harrys verschwinden kann Dumbledore gerade noch so vertuschen, doch sein auftauchen ein Jahr später, als völlig neuer Mensch, bringt den alten Mann völlig aus dem Konzept. Aber auch die Schüler sind sprichwörtlich verwirrt. Was war mit ihrem Harry passiert? Und warum verstand er sich plötzlich so gut mit den Slytherins? _

**1. **

**M**ürrisch verlagerte Harry sein Gewicht von dem einem Bein zum nächsten. Er hibbelte leicht und verlagerte sein Gewicht erneut. Unwohl in seiner Haut, steckte Harry seine Hände tiefer die Ärmel und vergrub sein Gesicht so tiefe es ging in den Kragen seiner Jacke.

Das Unfreundlich kalte Wetter, was um ihn herrschte tat nicht gerade viel für seine schlechte Laune. Ihm entwich ein lautes Seufzen, als sein Blick sich von dem Teestand losriss und über die große braun umrandete Uhr striff und die Uhrzeit las.

20.23 Uhr.

Sein Blick glitt wieder zum Teestand. Warmer Duft von heißen Würsten stieg ihm in die Nase und ließ seinen Magen anerkennend knurren. Eigentlich kein Wunder. Das letzte Mal, als er etwas gegessen hatte war vor 13 Stunden gewesen. Dennoch widerstand er dem drang sein bisschen Muggelgeld herauszunehmen und sich ein paar Würsten zu kaufen.

Stattdessen verbannte er den Geruch aus seinem Kopf und schloss die Augen. Er wusste nicht so recht, was er jetzt machen sollte. Genügend Geld für ein Taxi hatte er nicht.

Warum auch mussten seine Verwandten derart unzuverlässig sein? Sie hätte schon längst da sein müssten. Schließlich war der Hogwartsexpress vor über drei Stunden angefahren.

Resigniert seufze er erneut und legte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf in den Nacken. Lange würde er hier nicht mehr warten, dass stand für ihn fest. Hedwig kreischte unter ihrem zu gehangenem Käfig verständlicherweise, und der Schwarzhaarige würde nichts sehendlicher machen, als sie zu befreien, zumal immer mehr Leute zu ihm starrten, deswegen.

„Hey, Junge", sprach Jemand zu ihm. Schlecht gelaunt wie er war, drehte er seinen Kopf wieder der Realität zu, und schaute geradewegs in das Gesicht zweier Unfreundlich blickenden Polizisten.

Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal mit den Augen, bevor er wirklich resignierte wer da vor ihm stand.

„Ja? Was kann ich für sie tun?"

Hedwig kreischte erneut laut auf und missglücktes Flügelgeschlage erklang.

„Was hast du da?" Der Polizist wies mit einem Kopfnicken auf den Verdeckten Käfig, der ab und zu etwas ruckelte.

Harrys Blick wanderte von den Polizisten zu dem Käfig und wieder zurück.

„Eine Eule", meinte er gelangweilt.

„Wie heißt du?", fragte der dünnere der Polizisten unwirsch und schaute ihn düster an.

Angesprochener runzelte die Stirn. „Harry Potter."

„Und wie alt bist du?"

„15".

„Aha, und was machst du hier? Es ist schon recht spät, findest du nicht auch?"

„Ich warte hier auf meinen Onkel," antwortete Harry bereitwillig. „Der müsste jeden Moment kommen."

„Mit einer Eule im Käfig?"

„Ja, mit einer Eule im Käfig", bestätigte Harry genervt. „Und wenn sie mir einen gefallen tun können, dann gehen sie bitte. Ich habe heute einen Anstrengenden Tag hinter mir." Harry legte seinen Kopf wieder in den Nacken und schloss müde die Augen.

„Nana, Junge. Wer wird denn da aufmüpfig. Jetzt zeige erst einmal deinen Ausweis."

Harry öffnete überrumpelt seine Augen wieder, legte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung, damit er sie sah. Anschließend stieß er sich von der Wand ab und schaute mit geöffnetem Mund an. Er brachte kein Wort heraus.

„Na wird's bald Junge", fauchte der dickere Polizist. „Wir wollen deinen Ausweis sehen."

„Aber…", begann Harry und in seinem Gesicht bildete sich ein leicht verzweifelter Ausdruck. „…Ich… ich habe keinen", gestand er.

„Wie du hast keinen, Junge?" Der dünnere Polizist machte einen kleinen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Jeder hat einen, das ist Pflicht."

„Nein…", stottere der Gryffindor. „Ich habe schon eine, aber nicht hier. Hören sie mein Onkel wird gleich hier sein und er wird ihnen das bestätigen", sagte Harry hastig und schritt etwas zurück.

Der dünnere und inzwischen etwas nähere Polizist runzelte die Stirn. Er wollte gerade etwas erwidern , als ein lautes fluchen ihn aus dem Konzept brachte.

„Harry," fluchte Tante Petunia. „Mit dir hat man nichts als ärger, was hat er schon wieder ausgefressen? Verprügeln sollte man ihn." Sie stolzierte auf die kleine Gruppe zu. Blieb davor stehen und schaute sie Erwartungsvoll an.

„Tante Petunia", sagte Harry verwirrt. „Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte Onkel Vornen holt mich ab."

Die beiden Polizisten wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit der dürren großen Frau zu. Auch Harry kam nicht umhin seine Tante kurz zu mustert. Sie hatte sich verändert.

Sie hatte zugenommen, drug nicht mehr so schreckliche Klamotten und der dürren Giraffenhals sah gar nicht mehr aus wie ein Giraffenhals. Sie glich jetzt eher wie eine schlanke Frau und nicht mehr wie eine Magersüchtige Drogenabhänige.

„Und sie sind… seine Tante?" fragte einer der Polizisten.

„Ja, ich komme um ihn ab zu holen, leider habe ich mich etwas verspätet." Ohne den Polizisten noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, wandte sie sich wieder Harry zu. „Vornen ist…… beschäftigt. Und jetzt komm." Grob packte sie ihn am Arm und zerrte etwas am ihm.

„Tante…", entwich es Harry und mit einen schnellen griff befreite er sich wieder. „Was soll das?"

„Komm jetzt, wir haben wenig Zeit. Die anderen warten schon". Leicht angewidert fasste sie den Griff des Rollis an. Hedwig kreischte erschrocken auf, als sich der Wagen unsanft in Bewegung setzte.

„Jetzt komm schon, Junge," keifte sie. Leicht verdattert rannte er ihr nach.

„Was soll das?", rief Harry erzürnt. Er hastete hinter seiner Tante her. Als er sie schließlich erreichte faste er sie grob an dem rechten Arm, und hoffte so sie zum stehen bleiben zu bekommen.

„Wo gehen wir hin? Zu den Autos geht es in die andere Richtung."

Energisch befreite sich die Frau aus den Fängen seines Neffen und marschierte schnellen Schrittes weiter.

„Wo ist Onkel Vornen?"

„Halte endlich die Klappe", fauchte Petunia. „Ist sagte doch das Vornen verhindert ist. Und jetzt komm."

Kurz blieb der Junge stehen und schaute ihr unschlüssig nach, bevor er frustriert aufstöhnte und ihr hinterher rannte.

Er beschloss seiner Tante einfach zu folgen und darauf zu vertrauen, dass sie schon wüsste wo sie hin müssten.

Und das tat sie auch. Doch da wo er sie hinbrachte hätte er nie erwartete das sie überhaupt wusste wo das war.

Sie brachte ihn geradewegs in den Tropfenden Kessel.

Verwundert über die Tatsache, dass seine Tante wusste wo der war, blieb der Junge still und folgte ihr in den Tropfenden Kesse. Das war etwas schwer mit dem vielen Gepäck, was sie inzwischen beide auf den Armen trugen.

Die Muggel machte eine Bewegung, die deutete das Harry stehen bleiben sollte. Anschließend ging sie geradewegs auf einen Tisch zu. Harry konnte nicht hören was seine Tante sagte, doch die hektischen Bewegungen, die sie beide machten, ließ Harry schließen, dass sich die beiden kannten.

Schließlich kamen beide auf ihn zu. Misstrauisch schaute er auf die zweite Person. Sie war ganz in schwarz gehalten, die Haare waren lang und braun. Harry kannte ihn nicht.

„Harry komm, Steve wird uns von hier weg bringen."

Harry hob die Augenbraun. „Ach?"

„Steve zaubere Harrys Sachen klein. So kommen wir nicht weiter", befahl sie. Der braunhaarige Mann lächelte leicht und kam den befehl wortlos nach.

Während Harry zusah wie sein Gepäck in den Taschen dieses Steves verschwanden, kam ihm langsam aber sicher, diese Situation Absurd vor. Was sollte das alles?

Was machte seine Tante im tropfenden Kessel? Und wer war dieser Steve? In der Hoffnung, bald mehr zu erfahren blieb er still und folgte den befehlen der Erwachsenen.

„So, Harry, Steve wird uns nacheinander weg Apparieren. Wenn Steve dich an den anderen Ort gebracht hat, wirst du dort warten, verstanden? Du wirst warten."

Harry nickte.

Steve streckte seine Hand aus und zögerlich nahm Harry sie an.

Zwei Sekunden später befand er sich in einem völlig anderem Ort. Es war eine Eingangshalle. Eine dunkle, düstere und unfreundliche Eingangshalle.

Der Boden war aus dunkelgrünem Stein, links und rechts gingen Wendeltreppen nach oben, und die großen Fenster waren mit schwarzem schwerem Samt verhängt verdeckt.

Erstaunt drehte sich Harry einmal um die eigene Achsel. Dass Steve weg war, hatte er nicht bemerkt. Im war die Umgebung unheimlich.

Die aus Stein gehaunen Drachen, Elfen, Feen und Dämonen blickten geradewegs auf ihn. Harry lief beim betrachten der Statuen ein kalter schauter über den Rücken. Er blieb stehen und sein Kopf wanderte noch einmal von links nach rechts, bevor sein Kopf ruckartig zum stehen kam.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich und erschrocken keuchte er auf. Unsicher schritt er etwas zurück, kam leicht ins Stolpern, schaute kurz nach hinten und dann wieder mit einem leichten panisch, verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck nach vorne.

„W-was?"

„Hallo, Harry."

Na was sagt ihr, soll ich weiter schreiben? Wenn ich ehrlich bin weiß ich das nicht so recht. -.-

Ich weiß es ist kurz und ich weiß auch das es nicht gerade aussagekräftig ist, aber ich liebe es meine Leser zu verwirren und daran in bin ich gut.

Ach ja ich werde mich wahrscheinlich wieder auf animexx beschrenken, somit kann ich beim besten willen nicht sagen wie lange ich hier hochlade oder euch einfach wieder vergesse -.-, tut mir ja leid,

am besten erinnert mich ständig daran, dass es euch auch noch gibt g


	2. Kapitel 2

Hallo Leute Habt mich überzeugt. War sowieso eh schon fast fertig, diese Story hat es mir angetan.

Ok. Macht euch nicht zu viel Hoffnungen, ich find es schrecklich. _Schrecklich_. **_Schrecklich_**.  
**_SCHRECKLICH_**. So, ich hoffe ihr habt es jetzt alle gehört und könnt euch darauf Einstellen g

**Tanz der Toten**

**2.**

"Hallo, Harry"

Langsam wich Harry einen weiteren Schritt zurück. Er schluckte schwer und plötzlich verzog er die  
Augen etwas, und schüttelte benommen den Kopf. Warum machte er sich eigentlich Sorgen? Oder eher  
gesagt warum klopfte sein Herz so? Das war doch nur Severus Snape, der da vor ihm stand. Sein Lehrer  
für Zaubertränke.

"H-hallo, Prof. Snape", erwiderte er noch immer etwas unsicher. "Wie geht es ihnen?" Innerlich gab er  
sich eine Ohrfeige. Was für eine bescheuerte Frage.

Der Prof. kam gemächlich die Wedeltreppe runter, den Blick geradewegs auf Harrys Gesicht gerichtet.  
Harry schluckte dennoch schwer und schritt Unwissend einen schritt zurück.

Es ertönte ein weiterer lauter Plopp. Harry schreckte Unwirkührlich zusammen und schaute erschrocken  
auf die Neuankömmlinge. Auch Severus wandte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung. Er nickte ihnen zu, dann  
wandte er sich wieder an Harry.

"Willkommen auf Snape Manor".

Unsicher schaute Harry wieder auf Snape. Was wurde hier gespielt?

"Harry, ich glaube es wäre das Beste, wenn du mit Severus zusammen ins Wohnzimmer gehst. Er wird  
dir alles erklären", sprach Petunia und stolzierte auf ihren zu langen Stöckelschuhen. "Steve bringt  
deine Sachen auf dein Zimmer."

Wortlos wandte sich Snape um und schritt die Wendeltreppe wieder zurück. Harry blieb an Ort und  
stelle stehen und schaute ihn hinterher. Er bemerkte vom Augenwinkel her, dass seine Tante und dieser  
Wildfremde Mann in die andere Richtung gingen.

"Harry, komm endlich", hörte er die Schnarrende Stimme seines Lehrers.

Verwirrt schaute Harry wieder in dessen Richtung. Snape stand auf der Obersten Treppe und war kaum  
noch zusehen. Schnell machte sich Harry auf den Weg Snape nachzukommen.

Die Treppe war aus schwarzem Mamor und glänzte gelblich ihm Lichter der Fackeln.

"Na endlich", schnarrte Snape. Er drehte sich wieder um und ging wortlos weiter. Unsicher folgte Harry.  
Sie folgten einem dunklen Gang. Überall waren Türen und Portrains von Tuschelnden Zauberern. Es  
dauerte nicht lange und Snape blieb plötzlich stehen. Er murmelte einen Spruch und die Türe sprang  
auf.

Und Harry hatte einen Einblick in ein kleines Geräumiges Arbeitszimmer. Überall lagen  
Pergermentrollen, Kessel, verschiedene Kräuter, Phiolen und noch so allerhand andere Sachen.

"Was ist? Komm endlich". Snape machte eine ungeduldige Geste. Harry holperte in das Zimmer,  
während Snape schon längste eine zweite Türe geöffnet hatte und diese betreten hatte.

Harry folgte zögerlich. Er hatte ein paar Schwierigkeiten den rechten Weg zu finden, ohne auf die  
ganzen Sachen draufzutrampeln aber schließlich schaffte er es und landete Schließlich in einem  
geräumigen Wohnzimmer.

"Setz dich", bot Snape an und setzte sich selber auf einen der Sessel.

Mit verschossener Miene tat Harry dies.

"Du möchtest sicherlich erfahren was hier passiert!".

"Da könnten sie recht haben", meinte Harry ruhig.

"Nun es ist schwer es dir Erklären, ich weiß nicht so recht, wie ich es dir sagen soll." Snape schaute  
Harry nachdenklich an. Dieser machte keine Anstallt etwas zu sagen.

"Ich könnte es dir natürlich auch schnell und schmerzhaft sagen, aber..."

"Warum Dutzen sie mich eigentlich? Und was soll das mit Harry", sprach Harry nachdenklich.

"Das hängt alles sozusagen zusammen. Nun wie soll ich sagen, deine Mutter Lily und ich... wir nun ja...  
waren..."

"Zusammen?", frage Harry wachsam und langsam als Snape wieder keine Anstalt machte etwas zu  
sagen. Snape schaute weg und nickte.

Harry stöhnte auf. Frustriert warf er sich zurück in den Sessel. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Kopf  
und stutze seinen Kopf in die Hände. Er hob beschlichtiegend seine Rechte Hand, als er bemerkte wie  
Snape etwas sagen wollte.

"Nein sag nichts... ich glaube ich weiß schon worauf das hinausläuft".

Severus hob die Augenbraun.

"Du bist mein Vater habe ich recht," vermutete Harry und schaute seinen Lehrer für Zaubertränke fragt  
an. Der schein der Fackel, links neben dem älteren ließ ihn noch etwas unheimlicher erscheinen.  
Langsam nickte Severus.

X

Albus Dumbledore saß auf seinem Schreibtisch und schrieb an einem Brief für seinen Bruder. Er setzte  
gerade die Feder an die letzte Zeile, als die Türe schwungvoll aufgerissen wurde.

Albus ließ erschrocken seine Feder, mit Tinte über das beschriebene Blatt ratschen so, dass eine lange  
schwarze Linie über die Schrift erschien.

"Albus."

Etwas zittrig und verwirrt schaute der Professor auf. Es war Minerva McGonagall, sie schaute auf den  
Professor und Anscheinen höchst aufgeregt.

"Albus", wiederholte sie.

Albus schaute noch einmal auf seinen, jetzt zerstörten Brief, seufze auf und erhob sich schließlich  
seufzend.

"Was kann ich für dich tun, Minerva?"

"Albus, es ist schrecklich." Ihr Gesicht war ausdruckslos, aber wer sie kannte wusste, wie aufgelöst sie  
war. Dumbledore hielt es für besser jetzt nicht dazuwischen zu reden. Er lies seine Langjährige  
Freundin die Pause die sie brauchte.

"Harry ist verschwunden".

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn und kam mit ein paar eleganten schritten auf Minerva zu.

"Wie bitte? Was hast du gesagt."

"Harry und die Dursleys sind verschwunden. Vom Erdboden verschluckt. Ich habe gerade mit Mrs.Figg  
geredet. Sie sagte das die Dursleys schon seid längerem nicht mehr nach Hause gekommen sind. Sie  
hat sich nicht wirklich sorgen gemacht, aber jetzt schaute sie doch mal bei ihnen vorbei. Du weißt ja,  
du hast ihr mal einen Schlüssel gegeben. Das Haus ist verlassen. Die wichtigsten Sachen wurden  
mitgenommen. Sie hat versucht sie zu finden. Keine Chance, sie zu finden."

"Oh, Gott", flüsterte Albus und er wirkte plötzlich älter als sonst. "Bei Merlins Bart." Er schritt etwas  
zurück und fasste sich verwirrt an den Kopf. "Und Harry ist auch weg?", fragte er noch einmal.

McGonagall nickte.

Er schaute aus dem Fenster seines Büros. Es war ein drüber Regnerischer Tag. Plötzlich wandte er sich  
wieder McGonagall zu.

"Minerva, sieh zu, dass das niemand erfährt. Oh, Merlin, es würde in einer Katastrophe enden, wenn  
man bemerkte das Harry verschwunden sei. Mir wird schon etwas passenden einfallen. Aber sag es  
niemanden, sag das auch Mrs.Figg."

Die Lehrerin für Verwandlung nickte entschlossen. "Eine weise Entscheidung."

Der Schuldirektor schaute wieder betrübt aus dem Fenster. Eine Eule Schuhute in der ferne.

"Ich hoffe es, Minerva, ich hoffe es."

X

"Du bist mein Vater habe ich recht," vermutete Harry und schaute seinen Lehrer für Zaubertränke fragt  
an.

Der schein der Fackel, links neben dem älteren ließ ihn noch etwas unheimlicher erscheinen. Langsam  
nickte Severus.

Harry stöhnte erneut auf. "Na toll", murmelte er. Doch plötzlich hob er eine Augenbraun. Wenn er es  
nicht besser wüsste, so konnte man Snapes Gesichtsausdruck als ein leichtes Schmunzeln  
identivizieren. Man brauchte gar nicht mal soviel Fantasie.

"Du niemst das ganze gelassener auf, als ich es getan habe".

"Was soll ich den tun?"

"Toben, schreien, wütend sein, irgendetwas in dieser Art." Snape schaute ihn leicht hilflos an.

Harry lächelte schwach. "Und was würde das bringen, außer danach fix und fertig zu sein? Wenn ich  
ehrlich sein darf, so bin ich fiel zu müde, als das ich wütend oder sauer sein sollte."

"Dann solltest du dich hinlegen, ich zeige dir dein Zimmer. Wir können Morgen weiter reden." Der ältere  
Mann stand auf.

"Warte...," hielt Harry ihn zurück.

Snape wandte seinen Kopf wieder Harry zu. Er schaute ihn fragend an.

"Warum jetzt...?"

"Ich habe es auch erst Gestern vom Lord erfahren."

Vom Lord?"

Severus seufze, dann setzte er sich wieder hin. "Ich glaube es ist besser wenn ich dir gleich die ganze  
Geschichte erzählen werde." Er stockte kurz und schaute wieder nachdenklich auf seinen Sohn.

"Die Snapes und die Riddles, sind weit entfernte Verwandte, sehr weit entfernte. Ich kann dir beim  
Besten willen nicht sagen in wie weit, oder durch welche Linie, wenn es dich interessiert Zeige ich dir  
wo unser Stammbaum und Stammbuch ist. Du musst wissen, die Riddles sind nicht fähig Verwandte  
von sich zu töten. Eigentlich hätte schon da Tom stutzig werden müssen, doch er hätte nie im Leben  
daran gedacht.

Doch als er das erste Mal stutzig geworden war in deinem Vierten Jahr, als er mit Hilfe deines Blutes  
seine Jugend zurück erlangt hat und eine Blutprobe entnommen hatte. Ihm sind spuren, leichte spuren,  
der Riddels und ein sehr hoher Anteil der Snapes, aufgefallen. Durch das Stammbuch, in dem alle  
nachkommen automatisch verzeichnet werden, konnten wir feststellen das du mein Sohn bist."

"Ich bin mit Voldemort verwandt?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nicht wirklich, hier ist jeder mit jedem Verwandt. Unsere Linie zeigte  
Nachkommen von den Zabinis, Malfoys, Parkinsons, ja sogar von den Weasleys. Die Zaubererfamilien  
waren schon immer wenige und da wir eine Vermischung unserer Blutes verhindern wollten, Heirateten  
die Familien untereinander. Also kannst du nicht wirklich sagen das du mit Tom verwandt bist, sonst  
müsstest du deine halbe Schule als Familie betrachten."

"Achso", murmelte Harry müde. "Was ist mit Sirius?"

"Sirius Black? Nein, soweit ich weiß nicht, aber so genau weiß ich es nicht." Er erhob sich wieder.

"Hast du noch fragen? Ich habe noch einige Dinge zu erledigen."

Stumm schüttelte Harry den Kopf und erhob sich ebenfalls. Er war übermüdet, ihm war schlecht vor  
Hunger und er hatte gerade eine menge zum Nachdenken erhalten.

"Gut, ich bringe dich in dein neues Zimmer. Dort sind bereits deine ganzen Sachen. Mit einem  
schnippen wird ein Hauself erscheinen."

Harry nickte dankbar.

"Und denkt über fragen nach. Ich werde sie dir alle soweit es möglich ist, beantworten."

X

Harry erwachte relativ früh, sein Kopf dröhnte leicht und die grelle Sonne stach in seine Augen.  
Stöhnend richtete sich Harry auf und begutachtete sein Zimmer kritisch. Er war gestern zu müde  
gewesen, als das er den nerv dafür gehabt hätte, es sich genausten zu untersuchen.

Eigentlich gab es in dem Zimmer nicht viel zu untersuchen. Von seinem Himmelbett aus konnte er sein  
ganzes Zimmer sehen:

Der Boden war aus dunklem Holz, ein dunkelroter Teppich war darüber gerollt, auf dem sein  
komplettes Gepäck stand. Hedwigs leerer Käfig Thronte auf dem leer gefegtem Schreibtisch. Links  
daneben waren ein paar leere Regale. Viel mehr war in dem großen Zimmer nicht. Es sah leer und  
verlassen aus. Ein Feuer prasselte im Kamin und noch ein paar verlassenen Sessel standen davor.

Langsam setzte er sich auf und marschierte nach einem kurzen Blick auf sein Gepäck zu. Nach einer  
kurzer Dusche zog er sich einem der viel zu großen Klamotten an und begutachtete sich unsicher im  
Spiegel.

Seine fünf Zentimeter langen Haare hingen wie immer wirr auf dem Kopf. Er sah schrecklich aus und  
würde dringend neue Klamotten brauchen.

Plötzlich schlich sich ein leichtes grinsen auf seine Lippen. Er hatte Gestern, trotz seiner Müdigkeit,  
noch lange wach gelegen und über seine neue Situation nachgedacht. Er kam zu dem Endschluss das  
diese Situation gar nicht mal so schlecht war. Natürlich man würde einiges noch aufklären müssten. Er  
hatte eine Menge fragen. Und die antworten würde er auch bekommen.

Mit einem plötzlichem zufriedenem Lächeln machte er die Türe zu seinem leerem Zimmer auf und  
betrat den Gang. Er war von Fackeln beleuchtet. Links und rechts hingen wieder Bilder von Tuschenden  
und noch schlafenden Zauberern. Harry wählte nach kurzem zögern die rechte Seite und fand sich  
überraschenderweise auf einem Balkon wieder.

Es war ein herrlicher Anblick. Das Gut war riesig und die Sonne schien warm auf die Terasse. Dabei war  
es erst 7.00 Uhr in der früh. Sein Blick schweife über die Terasse und blieb an einer Gestalt hängen. Er  
konnte sie nicht genau sehen, durch die grelle Sonne, die genau zu ihm stand. Sie saß vermutlich auf  
eine Tisch, da sie eine gebeugte Haltung hatte.

Ohne wirklich nachzudenken schritt er auf die Person zu und umso näher er kam, umso besser ließ sich  
die Gestalt erkennen. Zwei Meter davor blieb er stehen und Harry erkannte wer es war.

Der Tisch war voll gestapelt mit Büchern, Pergermentrollen, Tintengläser in allen Farben, verschiedenen  
Federn und ein Krug Wasser, mit einem Glas. Eine der Federn ratschte über eine Pergermentrolle,  
geführt von Draco Malfoy. Das Silber schimmernde Haar des grauäugigen Slytherins hing über seine  
Schulter und es wunderte Harry ein wenig, dass die Haare nicht beim Schreiben störte. Eine schlanke  
Hand griff nach dem Glas und Draco trank einen Schluck aus dem Glas bevor er es wieder zurück  
stellte. Er hatte nicht hoch gesehen und einen Moment hatte Harry beführtet das er das Glas  
umschmeißen würde.

Er schaute seinem langjährigem Feind noch einen Momentlang an bevor er sich leise räusperte:

"Darf ich mich setzte?", fragte er mit fester Stimme.

Die Feder hörte auf zu schreiben, er legte sie zur Seite und schaute erst dann auf. Sein Gesicht war  
nicht zu deuten, als er die Gestalt vor sich ansah. Seine Körper schwang langsam nach hinten, bis sie  
die Stuhllehne erreichte.

"Potter", stellte er fest. Seine Silberblondes Haar hing ihm lose über die Schulter, und wurde nur mit  
einem sehr losem Band im Nacken zusammen gehalten.

Harry lächelte ihn an und setzte sich Wortlos neben ihm. Lange schauten sie sich nur an. Draco  
musterte ihn misstrauisch durch die schmale Lesebrille, Harry tat es ebenfalls. Dennoch war der  
Gryffindor überrascht das Malfoy sich so ruhig verhielt. Wenn er da an ihre letzte Begegnung dachte.

"Was machst du hier?", fragte Draco schließlich. Er beugte sich etwas vor, zog seine Brille von der Nase  
und legte sie auf die Pergermentrolle.

Harry schaute kurz auf den Tisch und anschließend wieder in das geradezu perfekte Gesicht.

"Was ist mit dir? Lebst du hier?", erwiderte Harry.

Erst blieb Draco Ausdruckslos, doch plötzlich lächelte er. "Eine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage zu  
beantworten ist unhöflich."

Jetzt lächelte auch Harry. "Stimmt. Meine Tante brachte mich gestern hier her, und so wie die Tatsachen  
sprechen, werde ich hier meine Ferien verbringen."

Draco hob elegant eine Augenbraun und in seinem Gesicht war leichte Ungläubigkeit zu sehen.

"Und was ist mit dir?"

"Nun ich lebe hier", antwortete Draco. "Severus ist mein Pate. Ich lebe hier, da mein Vater ja...  
verhindert ist. Meine Mutter ist hier übrigens auch, aber ich warne dich, komm ihr nicht zu nahe, sie ist  
im Moment etwas schlecht auf dich zu sprechen."

Harry legte den Kopf etwas schief. "Und was ist mit dir?" Ihm war nicht entgangen wie Draco die  
Verhinderung seines Vaters ausgesprochen hatte. Der Slytherin hob seine zweite Augenbraue.

"Mit dir und dein Versprochener Racheplan?", half Harry nach, als er das sein Gegenüber nicht mit kam.  
"Ich kann mich dumpf daran Erinnern, dass du mir den Tod versprochen hast.

Draco lächeln erstarb und das Gesicht wurde wieder ausdruckslos.

"Stimmt ja. Wann sagte ich das dir?"

"Es müsste vor einer oder zwei Wochen gewesen sein. Noch nicht besonders lange."

Draco wurde nachdenklich, in Gedanken nahm er sich eine Feder und begann auf ein leeres Blatt zu  
malen. Schließlich schaute er wieder auf. "Zwei Wochen sind lang. Ich habe eben meine Meinung  
geändert."

"Ach?", fragte Harry ungläubig. "Einfach so? Ohne Grund?"

"Das geht dich nichts an", zischte Draco. In seiner Stimme lag plötzlich wieder der alte Hass.  
Unwirkürlich wich Harry etwas zurück.

"War ja nur eine Frage", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige.

Draco schnaubte und wandte sich wortlos seinen Arbeiten zu. Harry schaute ihm eine Weile zu, solange  
bis Draco plötzlich wieder aufschaute und Harry kurz musterte.

"Is noch etwas, Potter? Ich Arbeite, wie du sehen kannst, und das tue ich am besten wenn ich alleine  
bin", fauchte er.

Kurz schaute angefauchter etwas unschlüssig in das an genervte Gesicht. Schließlich verdrehte er die  
Augen und erhob sich. "Wir sehen uns beim Frühstück," verabschiedete sich Harry. Draco erwiderte  
nichts. Noch einmal schaute Harry zurück. Und der Anblick der sich ihm bot ließ ihn leicht erschauern.

Der leichte Wind, der aufgekommen war, zerrte etwas an dem Silbern schimmerndem Haar und verlieh  
Draco etwas unheimliches. Harry spürte wie sich eine Gänsehaut über seinen ganzen Körper bahnte. So  
etwas konnte doch kein Mensch sein, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, als er sich umdrehte und die  
Terasse aus dem selben Weg, wie er hereinkam verlies.

Jaja, ich weiß der Ausbruch. Kommt schon noch, aber ich muss ehrlich sagen, ich habe auf Harry mein  
Ich etwas übernommen, da tue ich mir leichter zu schreiben. Der Ausbruch kommt schon noch.

Die Kapitel werden später schon noch länger, aber ich muss mich hier erst einmal zurechtfinden .  
Außerdem habe ich mich schrecklich bemüht das alles nicht zu kitschig werden zu lassen, aber ich  
glaube das ist mir wieder überhaupt nicht gelungen T-T.

Was meint ihr? Noch ein drittes? g

grummelJaja, ich weiß schon, dann setzte ich mich ja schon hin und schreibe weiter...

Reviews: Danke, danke, danke an: **Sternchen-1986, Deedochan, Mmmel, Angel344, Lego-chan, Minnilein, Noire, CitySweeper, Anka**, und die, die sich net drauen sich zu melden, ich beiss schon nicht...

**----Und noch an alle: Einige haben geschrieben, dass sie hoffe, das ich hier auch weiterhin hochlade denn sie mögen Animexx nicht so gerne, nun ich bleibe dabei, so lange ich weiß dass ich hier auch Leser haben lade ich es hoch. Ich schreibe die Story nur für mich und sehe deswegen eigentlich keinen Grund sie hochzuladen, sicher bekomme ich sehr gerne Kommentare zu meiner Story aber deswegen lade ich sie nicht hoch, aus dem Grund Lade ich meine Storys da hoch wo ich weiß sie wird wirklich gelesen und das ist im Moment nun einmal auf Animexx...**


	3. Kapitel 3

Öm ja... sich am Kopf kratz Eigentlich gibt es dieses Mal nichts zu sagen. Außer das ich jetzt  
endlich das gröbste Grundgeriss dieser Story habe, und wenn ihr das so wollt sehr lang wird, aber das  
wird sich in laufe der Story endwickeln. Wenn ich sehe, dass das Interesse wirklich Laufend da ist, dann  
werde ich soviel schreiben wie nur irgendwie möglich, aber wenn es mit der Zeit nachlässt, dann werde  
ich sie verkürzen, und ein paar Ideen wieder rausnehmen. Verstanden?

_**Tanz der Toten**_

**3.**

Harry kam an seiner Türe vorbei und kurz überlegte er, ob er sich in sein Zimmer zurückziehen sollte  
und sich etwas einzurichten, aber schnell verwarf er den Gedanken wieder und Harry machte sich auf den  
Weg, den linken Gang, aus dem er gestern zusammen mit Severus gekommen war.

Die Tatsache, dass Draco Malfoy die Ferien ebenfalls in Snape Manor verbringen würde, störte Harry aus  
irgendeinen Grund wenig. Im Gegenteil, so war ihm gewiss, dass die Ferien nicht langweilig werden  
würden. Für ein kleines, oder auch großes Mitternachtsduell, war der- Junge- der- lebte immer  
zu haben. Obwohl er zugeben musste, dass er sicher war, dass diese Ferien auch so spannend werden  
würden.

So in Gedanken versunken bemerkte Harry nicht, wie er die Eingangshalle passierte und geradewegs die  
Richtung einschlug, die auch seine Tante und dieser Fremde Mann genommen hatten. Erst als er  
beinahe gegen eine Türe rannte, wachte er aus seinen Gedanken auf, nur um festzustellen das er keine Ahnung hatte wo er war. Es waren auch keine Portrains vorhanden,  
die er vielleicht hätte fragen können. Unschlüssig stand er vor der Türe und überlegte, ob er sie einfach  
öffnen sollte.

Die Entscheidung wurde ihn bromt abgenommen. Schwungvoll wurde die Türe aufgerissen und Harry  
starrte überrascht in das Gesicht seiner ebenfalls völlig überraschten Tante.

"Harry", sagte sie und schloss die Türe hinter sich. "Was machst du hier?"

"Ähm...", brachte der Junge hervor. Noch immer starrte er auf seine Tante. Diese trug doch tatsächlich  
Zaubererklamotten, die ihr ausgesprochen gut standen.

"Junge, hör gefälligst auf hier rumzuschnüffeln. Und jetzt komm, dass Frühstück ist fast fertig", fauchte  
sie energisch, den Jungen vor sich herschiebend.

So unheimlich Harry das ganze auch vorkam. Seine Tante sprang offensichtlich noch genauso wie  
früher mit ihm rum. Und dass beruhigte, um nicht zu sagen, freute Harry ungemein. Dass bewiese, das  
seine Tante nicht unter einem Zauber stand.

"Ähm... Tante Petunie?", zögerte Harry. "Bist du eine Hexe?"

Das war vielleicht keine sehr Originelle frage, aber sie war berechtigt. Und es war seine erste frage  
gewesen, die ihm im tropfenden Kessel durch den Kopf geschossen war. Petunia schaute ihn mit  
strengem Blick an.

"Natürlich nicht", bellte sie. "Hör gefälligst auf so einen Unsinn zu fragen." Harry seufze erleichtert.  
Seine Tante war wirklich noch die Alte.

X

Der Frühstückstisch stand in der Mitte eines Traumhaften Garten. Zu seiner Überraschung waren schon  
einige Anwesen. Einige die er nicht kannte. Z.b. wer war dieser Junge Mann der neben Severus saß? Sein  
Blick glitt über Draco, dessen Mutter, die ihn kalt musterte, über seinen Vater und schließlich blieb sein  
Blick bei einer weiteren Person, die er nicht kannte, hängen.

Zögerlich setzte er sich zwischen Draco und Severus. Er versuchte krampfhaft die Blicke von Narcissa  
Malfoy zu ignorieren. Er füllte sich schuldig. Er war schuldig! Obwohl er zu seiner Verteidigung sagen  
konnte, dass Lucius Malfoy versucht hatte ihn Umzubringen. Dennoch hatte er das Gefühl sich der  
Rothaarigen Frau gegenüber rechtfertigen zu müssen. Zögerlich und etwas Verstohlen erhaschte er  
einen Blick in die kristallblauen Augen von Dracos Mutter.

Hass, misstrauen und Wut versprühte sie geradezu. Genau das, was er noch Gestern, im Zug nach  
London, bei Draco gesehen hatte, was aber gänzlich verschwunden war. Gestern beim Einschlafen hatte  
er sich fest vorgenommen Draco zu beobachten und ihn zu fragen, wenn der richtige Zeitpunkt  
gekommen war, was sich bitteschön innerhalb eines halben Tages ändern konnte!

"Mutter, lass das, bitte", murmelte Draco, ohne von seinem Teller aufzuschauen.

Harry war nicht der einzig der überrascht aufschaute.

"Könntest du dich bitte klarer ausdrücken, Sohn!", erwiderte seine Mutter in einer leicht künstlichen  
Stimme.

"Potter so anzustarren. Es bringt uns allen nichts, wenn du deinen Hass auf ihn in dich hineinfrisst.  
Potter hat Vater ins Gefängnis gebracht. Na und, spätesten in zwei Tagen wird er wieder heraußen sein.  
Und denk mal nach, Potter hatte seine Gründe Vater ins Gefängnis zubringen. Schließlich hat er  
versucht ihn Umzubringen."

Harry starrte den Blonden fassungslos an. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal und sein Mund öffnete und schloss  
sich fischartig.

Hatte er gerade richtig verstanden? Draco Malfoy verteidige ihn, obwohl er ihm noch vor einer Woche  
den Tot gewünscht hatte?

"Draco", rief seine Mutter erzürnt. "Mäßige dich, und sprich nicht in so einen Ton mit mir." Sie schaute  
ihren Sohn kalt an. Harry zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, unter dem Blick.

Draco senkte seinen Blick etwas. "Tut mir leid, Mutter."

Seine Mutter schaute ihn noch etwas an, nickte schließlich und wandte sich wieder ihrem Essen zu. "Du  
enttäuscht mich, Draco."

Der blonde erwiderte nichts. Und Harrys Kopf fuhr ruckartig zu Narcissa. Er war fassungslos. Draco  
entschuldige sich für sein verhalten und seine Mutter hatte nichts besseres zu tun, als ihn  
zurechtzuweisen.

"Harry, hast du, dir ein paar Gedanken gemacht", wechselte Severus das Thema und durchbrach so, die  
Stille die seid einigen Minuten beim Frühstückstisch herrschte.

"Äh...nein... ähm... doch natürlich", stotterte Harry etwas verwirrt.

"Und zu welchen Schluss bist du gekommen", fragte Severus. Und würde es der Gryffindor nicht besser  
wissen, so würde er behaupte das sein Vater keinerlei Interesse an seinem Entschluss hatte.

Harry zuckte recht hilflos mit den Schultern. " Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann werde ich wohl wenige  
Chancen haben. Ich muss akzeptieren, was ich gestern erfahren habe. Da bring es nichts viel trara  
darum zu machen."

Severus nickte. "Das habe ich mir letztendlich auch gedacht. Dann werde ich wohl deine  
Geburtsturkunde aus meinem Schreibtisch rauskramen müssen".

"Und verändern", ergänzte Harry.

"Wenn du das möchtest", meinte Severus.

Erneut zuckte der Schwarzhaarige mit den Schultern. "Lieber ganz und komplett."

Wenn es Harry nicht besser wüsste, so zeichnete sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen des  
Zaubertränkemeisters ab.

"Darf ich dir noch meinen Bruder, Sebastian vorstellen?" er zeigte mit einem leichten wink auf die  
Gestallt neben sich. "Sebastian, dass ist mein Sohn Harry. Harry das ist dein Onkel Sebastian."

Harry blinzelte ein paar mal und musterte den Mann Namens Sebastian nachdenklich. Jetzt wo er es  
wusste so, konnte er eine Ähnlichkeit zwischen den beiden sehen. Tatsächlich ließen sich in Sebastian  
Snapes Gesicht ein paar von Severus Snapes Falten wieder Erkennen. Das sagte er natürlich besser  
nicht.

Der Schwarzhaarige bemerkte nicht wie sich seine Gesichtszüge etwas entgleisten und seinen Onkel  
immer schiefer ansah.

"Harry", ermahnte Severus. "Sei höflich und starre Sebastian nicht so schief an."

Harry erwachte aus seiner Starre und schüttelte kurz den Kopf. "Man erfährt ja normalerweise auch  
nicht so viel an einem einzigen Tag", grummelte Harry. "Ich habe das recht dazu so einen  
Gesichtsausdruck zu haben."

"Harry?", sprach auf einmal Draco. "Kannst du Reiten?"

"Wie bitte?"

"Ob du Reiten kannst! Auf einem Pferd sitzen bleiben, ohne runter zufallen."

Harry funkelte seinen Erzfeind an. "Sicher nicht. Woher auch."

"Ihr werdet nicht Reiten gehen", bestimme Severus. "Jedenfalls nicht jetzt."

"Aber Onkel...", begann der blonde Slytherin.

"Draco", ermahnte Narcissa. Das reichte, um Draco ergeben den Kopf senken zu lassen und still zu  
bleiben.

"Warum nicht?", fragte Harry schließlich für Draco.

Weil du Lernen wirst",

Harry lies verblüfft sein Brot wieder sinken und starrte seinen Vater etwas perplex an. "Was...?"

"Im Gegensatz zu dir, kenne ich deine ZAGs", erwiderte Severus fast schon fröhlich. "Und du hast eine  
menge zu lernen. Vor allem in Zaubertränke."

"Aber...", begann der Schwarzhaarige.

"Nichts aber, du wirst mir gehorchen". Severus musterte seinen Sohn streng. "Eine Stunde Täglich in  
jedem Fach, außer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, dass brauchst du nicht zu lernen. Und  
Zaubertränke, da wirst du zwei bis drei Stunden Täglich lernen. Draco wird dir ab und zu dabei helfen  
und die Hausaufgaben könnt ihr gemeinsam machen. Ansonsten wirst du von mir extra Aufgaben  
bekommen."

"Aber...aber", sagte Harry entsetz. "Das bedeute ja, dass ich Täglich über acht Stunden lernen müsste."

"Ich werde dich einmal in der Woche prüfen und einmal in der Woche bekommst du frei. Das bedeutet  
acht Freie Tage in den Ferien, also teile sie dir gut ein."

"Na toll," grummelte Harry unzufrieden. "Wirklich toll. Grandions". Dann vergrub er sich in sein Essen  
und außer ein "Ich will zurück zu den Dursleys", war für den Rest des Frühstücks nichts mehr aus ihm  
herauszuholen.

X

_Lieber Ron, (und auch der Rest der Wealsey Familie) _

Da die Durlesy mich nicht mehr nehmen wollen, hat mich Dumbledore zu jemanden anderen geschickt.  
Es ist nicht besonders toll hier.  
Ich darf euch leider nicht sagen wo, aber sie behandeln mich gut. Also macht euch keine Sorgen. Ich  
denke nicht dass wir uns in diesen Ferien sehen können. Leider. Wie geht es euch?

Harry

Ps. Freue mich schon auf den 1.Septemer

Nachdenklich betrachtete er den Brief. Es juckte ihn gerade zu, seinen Freunden zu schreiben, wo er  
war und vor allen WARUM. Aber Severus warnende Stimme hallte ihn noch immer in den Ohren. Er  
verstand zwar nicht warum er es ihnen nicht erzählen durfte, aber hier verstand er eine Menge nicht.  
Und ihm wurden nichts erklärt.

Nach dem Frühstück, hatte er noch ein zweites Mal versucht seine Tante zum Sprechen zu bewegen,  
Pustekuchen. Seine Tante stelle sich Taub und außer einem: "Frag nicht so dumm, Junge. " oder "Das  
geht dich nichts an. Hör gefälligst auf dich in andere Leute Angelegenheiten einzumischen," bekam er  
nicht wirklich viel mehr aus ihr heraus.

Das hatte er auch nicht vor. Aber wenn die Angelegenheiten ihn auch etwas angingen wurde er  
hellhörig. Und sie gingen ihn etwas an. Also beschloss er auf eigener Faust zu ermitteln.

Was hatte seine Tante hier verloren?  
Was war mit Dudley, Vornen und Draco?

Das man ihm keine Antworten gab, ärgerte ihn, aber er war es ja schon gewohnt keine Antworten zu  
bekommen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Lehnte sich etwas zurück und schloss prüfend die Augen.

Morgen würde er zusammen mit Draco in die Winkelgasse gehen müssen. Severus hatte ihnen bereits  
die Briefe von Hogwarts gegeben, so dass sie jetzt schon all ihre Sachen besorgen konnten und ihre  
Hausaufgaben erledigen konnten, etwas was der Schwarzhaarige Mann deutlich zum Ausdruck gebracht  
hatte.

Nachdenklich betrachtete Harry seinen neuen Stundenplan. 9 Stunden täglich lernen ab übermorgen.  
Wenn er das wirklich durch zog, dann war er am ende besser als Draco und Hermione zusammen.

Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und begutachtete sein neues Zimmer kritisch, was vielleicht auch  
etwas daran lag, dass sein Zimmer gerade auf dem Kopf stand.

Es war noch immer genauso leer und unfreundlich wie heute Morgen. Vielleicht sollte er zu Severus  
gehen und ihn fragen, ob er ein paar Möbel haben konnte. Irgendetwas was ihm gefiel. Vielleicht durfte  
er ja auch Morgen ins Muggellondon und sich ein paar überflüssige Sachen Kaufen. Das wollte er schon  
immer mal tun. Sinnlos Geld ausgeben.

Harry grinste. Eins wusste er, nicht nur die Malfoys schwammen im Geld, nein auch die Snapes, zu  
denen er ab Nächster Wochen gehören würde.

Kurz entschlossen sprang er auf und beschloss sein Zimmer herzurichten, vielleicht hatte er ja glück  
und fand das Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters wieder. Mit einem zufriedenen grinsen stieß er die Türe auf  
und trat in den Gang. Da es links zur Terrasse ging, bog er rechts ein und fand sich bald in der  
Eingangshalle wieder.

Und kurz darauf, zu seiner Zufriedenheit vor dem Büro seines Vaters. Nach einem kurzen klopfen und  
einem kleinem Machtkampf in seinem Kopf, öffnete er die Türe, ohne hereingelassen zu werde.

Wie er erwarte hatte, dass Büro stand leer. Harry hatte immer Geglaubt dass Severus Snape zu den  
Ordentlichen Menschen gehörte. Jetzt wurde er eines besseren belehrt, dass Zimmer war in einem noch  
größerem Chaos verschwunden, als Gestern Abend schon.

Vorsichtig tapste Harry zwischen den Büchern, Pergamentrollen, Phiolen, Feder und Klamotten umher,  
in der Hoffnung möglichst wenig kaputt zumachen.

Er ereichte zu seiner Freunde, den Schreibtisch, ohne etwas zu zerstören. Dennoch wusste der er nicht  
so recht was er hier überhaupt wollte. Sein Blick glitt zu der zweiten Türe, sie stand weit offen und der-  
Junge- der- lebte, hatte einen Blick in das Zimmer, in dem er und Severus Gestern noch Gesprochen  
hatte. Es war leer. Etwas was Harry wenig überraschte.

Schließlich wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Schreibtisch zu. Er war genauso unordentlich.  
Nur ein einziger Fleck schien eine gewisse Ordnung zu haben. Nachdenklich betrachtete er das Foto,  
nahm es in die Hand und stellte schließlich fest, dass auf dem Foto seine Mutter und er abgebildet  
waren. Das Foto musste mindestens 15 Jahre alt sein. Eine leichte Staubschicht lag darüber und  
Beweißte, dass das Foto schon sehr lange da stand.

Plötzlich runzelte Harry die Stirn, hatte Severus nicht gesagt, dass er das ganze auch erst seid ein paar  
Tagen wusste? Seid zwei Tagen um genau zu sein. Warum also hatte er ein Foto von seiner Mutter und  
sich auf dem Schreibtisch stehen? Doch bevor sich weiter darum Gedanken machen konnte, ertönte ein  
deutliches Räuspern, was Harry zusammen zucken lies. Er fühlte sich ertappt.

"Hat dir dein Vater nicht beigebracht, nicht in Sachen anderer Leute rumzuschnüffeln?"

Die Stimme ließ Harry erschrocken herumwirbeln. Er ließ das Foto fallen, als er die Person vor sich  
erkannte. Das Glas sprang klirrend auf den Boden, zerkratze das Foto und verteilte sich in tausenden  
kleine Scherben auf den Teppich.

Sein inneres zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, schweiß brach über seiner Stirn ein. Harry bekam große  
Augen und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er wirklich Angst.

Zitternd suchte er halt, stieß dabei ein Tintenfass um, dessen Inhalt sich sofort über den Schreibtisch  
und Boden verteilte. Saugte sich tief in den Teppich und zerfraß das am Boden liegende Foto, was  
sofort an Zauberkräften verlor, und sich komisch verzerrte.

In dem Moment als sein Gegenüber ein überhebliches Grinsen auf seine Lippen legte, durchfuhr ein  
stechender schmerz seine Narbe auf der Stirn.

_**Wundert euch nicht, wenn die Story plötzlich weg ist, ich denke ich werde hier in laufe der nächsten Woche mich komplett löschen, soweit dies möglich ist, und in Zukunft diese und meine folgenden Storys nur noch auf Animexx hochladen und vielleicht FF.de, da es mir hier zu viel aufwandt ist... was heißt, jeder der sich hierfür und für meine folgenden Storys interessiert muss sich an Animexx.de wenden, da bin ich unter schwarzeskind zu finde, leser die NICHT Angemeldet sind, werden wegen den Adultteilen pech haben...und somit nicht weiterlesen können...allen Angemeldeten werde ich auf anfrage selbstverständlich die Kapitel zuschicken...**_

So jetzt ist aber klar, wer das ist. g Und ich darf mir jetzt einfallen lassen, wie das Gespräch zwischen  
den beiden Ausfällt. T-T

Außerdem hoffe ich, dass ich Einigermassen den Charakter der einzelnen Personen getroffen habe. Ich  
kann nur wiederholen, dass ich die Bücher nicht gelesen habe und halbherzig versuche mir die  
Charakter vorzustellen. Abropo, Snapes verhalten wird genauso wie Draco später noch etwas erklärt.

Und danke, danke, danke an:

**Deedochan, Noire, Lord elo**

**Deedochan: **wegen Animexx, ich schreibe den Kommischreibern immer eine ENS wenn das neue Kapitel rauskommt, so kannst du es also eigentlich nicht übersehen. Oder zu geht zu FF.de Und ich würde nicht sagen, dass auf Animexx mehr leser sind, aber ich habe langsam das Gefühl Animexxleser haben mehr interesse auf Darkfics, meine beobachtung...

**Noire: **Oh, so schnell wird er nichtin die Schule kommen, also warte nicht darauf...

**Lord elo**: Dumbledore erfährt es gar nicht, aber warum wird noch erklärt...


End file.
